Big Brother Ciel
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Series of one-shots of Ciel Phantomhive play big brother to his...unique little sister. What kind of unique? Read to find out. You'll laugh, you'll cry, and you'll go "Awww." [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. The Littlest Phantomhive

**Sorry everyone! I uploaded the wrong file!**

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy! **

The young earl Ciel Phantomhive was in his office doing paperwork. Ciel was getting very bored and annoyed with the tedious work. He rang the servant's bell and continued to work as he waited. After a moment, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened to reveal the earl's faithful demon butler Sebastian.

"You rang, my lord?" Ciel didn't look up from work as he addressed the man.

"Yes. I'm bored. Bring me my tea and something sweet. Something with chocolate."

"Bocchan, you really shouldn't spoil your appetite with sweets. Your guest will be arriving soon for dinner." The boy hated when Sebastian denied him his sweets for any reason. He was suppose to be his servant, not his mother.

"I don't care. I want something sweet now." The demon simply smirked.

"With all do respect, master, I must advise against it." Ciel was in no mood to argue with the demon. He put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, finally looking to the crimson-eyed servant.

"Fine." Sebastian wore his award-winning smile smugly. Ciel rolled his eyes at the butler. Damn smug demon, he thought.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Ciel thought for a moment. He had been in his office since breakfast. He hadn't seen any of the inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor since early morning. There was one person in particular he wondered about at the moment.

"Where is Celia?" Sebastian thought for a moment. Where had he last seen the child?

"I do believe the young mistress is in the garden again." Ciel figured this. She was always outside. She didn't like being cooped up in the manor all day. She was the opposite of the young earl. He stood from his chair and walked around his desk to the door.

"Very well. Continue with the dinner preparations. We must show the full Phantomhive hospitality. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Do you understand?" The faithful butler placed his gloved hand over his heart and gave a bow.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian followed his young master out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"Good." As they walked down the hall, Sebastian gave a knowing smile.

"And how will you occupy your time until then?" He already knew the answer, but he liked to tease his bocchan from time to time. Ciel knew this and hated it. If it wasn't for their standing contract, he would've gotten rid of the demon long ago.

"Do I need to repeat my orders, Sebastian?" This only made the demon smirk smugly once again.

"Of course not, my lord. I will see to the dinner preparations at once." The butler turned and left towards the kitchen. Ciel rolled his eyes again as he made his way out to the garden. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. He found young Celia among the rose bushes. Her long dark hair donned with small cat ears stood out among the bright flowers. He approached the girl from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" The child gasped and giggled.

"Onii-chan!" She turned and hugged her big brother, her long tail swinging back and forth. Ciel gave a little smile.

"How is my favorite little sister?" She pulled away and look up to him with her large, dark blue eyes.

"I'm your only little sister!" He chuckled as he scratched behind the seven-year-old's cat ears.

"And that's why you're my favorite." The young cat girl started to purr. Even Ciel, who hated and was also allergic to cats, had to admit it was adorable. He had long stopped questioning why he wasn't allergic to his cat-girl sister. "How was your day? What did you do?"

"I had my Japanese lessons with Mr. Sebastian, then I took a nap under a tree, then I had lunch with everyone, then I came to the garden to pick flowers. Oh! And I know what I want to call myself!" Ciel knew what she meant, but decided to tease her a bit.

"What to call yourself? You're called Celia, aren't you?" Her ears flattened on her head as she pouted.

"Onii-chan! You know what I mean!" He chuckled at her cute expression.

"I know. What did you decide?" Her ears and tail perked up.

"Well, today in my lessons, I learned that the Japanese word for 'cat' is 'neko' and it sounds so cute! I want to call myself a neko!" Ciel smiled at his little sister. He was happy for her. Since she acquired her cat features, she had been very adamant about giving what she was a name. Now that she found a name for herself, she would be happier.

"Well then, you are a neko now." Her tail swung back and forth happily as she giggled.

"Yay! I'm Celia the neko!" He petted her head again. Ciel truly loved his little sister. She was the one family member he didn't lose that day. He treasured her. She was his only reason to smile anymore. Even Elizabeth couldn't make him smile like Celia did. He was still happy to have his fiancee in his life. He just wished she wasn't so hyper and always invading his personal space.

"Master." Celia squealed in surprise and her tail frizzed up as she heard the new voice behind them. They turned and saw Sebastian right behind them.

"Sebastian! You scared me! Don't do that!" Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised by the young girl's reaction. In fact, he expected and anticipated it.

"I am sorry, young mistress. Please forgive me for my rudeness." She pretended to pout.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What did I say you had to do last time?" Sebastian gave a genuine smile.

"Of course, mistress." He used his teeth to remove one of his gloves and held it in his other hand. He then proceeded to scratch behind the young girl's cat ear. Celia loved to be pet by Sebastian. His hands were magical. She purred as he scratched the perfect spot. Ciel didn't like that his little sister allowed the demon to pet her like she was a real cat.

"You shouldn't allow the servants to pet you so casually, Celia." She pouted at her brother.

"Hey! I don't just let anyone pet me! Finni scratches too hard, Bard is too rough and Mey-Rin hurts my ears. Sebastian is nice." Ciel rolled his eyes once again. A nice demon? How preposterous.

"What is it, Sebastian? I'm sure you didn't come out here just to pet my sister. By the way, stop it." He reluctantly pulled his hand from the cat girl's hair, much to her own dismay. He put his glove back on. Celia always thought it was odd that he had black nails, but never said anything. If he wanted black nails, it's fine with her.

"Your guest has arrived. He is waiting for you in the drawing room."

"Fine. Are the dinner preparations almost done?"

"Of course. Everything will be completed as scheduled."

"Good. I guess I mustn't keep him waiting any longer." He started to follow Sebastian back inside. He then noticed that Celia wasn't following them. He looked and saw she stayed where she was. "Come along, Celia. It would be rude for you not to greet our guest."

"But...What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird?" Her ears flattened on her head. This was something she thought anytime anyone new came to the manor. She was perhaps the only "neko" in the world. She always thought people would think the worst of her because of what happened to her to obtain her cat ears and tail. Ciel walked over to his beloved sister and placed a hand on her head.

"Has anyone ever said anything to you that was negative about them?"

"Well...no."

"Then what makes you think this time will be any different? You're not ashamed of your appearance. Why would you think others would? Besides, you're a Phantomhive. No one would dare insult our family name." If his words didn't reassure her, his rare smile did. She knew he didn't smile that much anymore after what happened. She knew he wasn't that happy with life anymore, but he always put on a smile for her. Her ears perked up as she smile.

"Okay, onii-chan!" He took her hand in his and they went inside. Sebastian thought it was interesting to see his bocchan interact with his younger sister. It was like he was a completely different person. The demon was intrigued to see his master's softer side that was only reserved for his sister and, depending on his mood, Lady Elizabeth. He wondered how those two parts of him would affect the quality of his soul. They entered the drawing room and saw a man was waiting in one of the armchairs. He stood as they entered. He was a tall well-dressed man with slick black hair and brown eyes. Sebastian introduced them.

"Mr. Chance, may I introduce the earl Ciel Phantomhive." The man shook Ciel's hand.

"It is nice to finally meet the earl Phantomhive in person."

"Likewise, Mr. Chance. I'd also like for you to meet my younger sister, Celia Phantomhive. Celia, this is Mr. William Chance. He is the overseer at the factory in France." She curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Chance." The man chuckled. Something about the way he chuckled rubbed her the wrong way.

"What a charming and polite young lady. And very impressive cat accessories. They look very nice on you, my dear." Her tail flicked back and forth warningly, but she kept her smile. Both Sebastian and Ciel caught sight of this, but kept calm.

"Thank you, but these are not toys. They are quite real." The man's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing her tail and ears move convinced him. She caught a glimpse of something in his eyes for a split second, but she wasn't sure what.

"My, my. That is quite amazing. Would you mind telling how you acquired those?"

"Perhaps over dinner, Mr. Chance. For now, I shall leave you and my brother to your business discussion. Please excuse me." She gave a little curtsy before leaving the room. Something was off about the man. She knew it, but she couldn't tell just what yet.

* * *

Dinner was ready and everyone met in the elegant dining room. Sebastian served an exquisite seafood medley wine a champagne that would complement the special sauce. On the surface, it looked like everything was prepared perfectly. Of course, the servants made mistakes that Sebastian fixed. The dinner was improvised and turned out perfect thanks to the very able butler. Mr. Chance examined Celia as she thoroughly enjoyed her meal.

"It appears you are very fond of the dinner, my dear. Did your love for seafood grow because of your features?" Her tail started to flick back and forth again, but she still kept her composure.

"Yes, it has. I also love Sebastian's cooking. It's always so amazing!" Sebastian smiled.

"You are too kind, mistress. If I couldn't prepare a perfect seafood medley, then what kind of butler would I be?" Mr. Chance was very interested in the young "neko", as she now called herself.

"By the way, perhaps you could share the story behind your appearance. I am very interested in it. It must be quite a tale."

"I mean...I guess. I..." She looked to Ciel for approval. She knew she had to be careful of how she behaved around his business partners. She didn't know if telling that story would be appropriate. He met her gaze and knew what she wanted to ask.

"You may tell it if you wish, Celia. If you're uncomfortable, you do not have to." She did feel uncomfortable, but she still felt something off about the man. He may not leave the matter alone if she didn't tell him. He couldn't really do anything with the information.

"Well, when our parents died, Ciel and I got separated. I was taken by scientists. They were experimenting, try to make hybrids of people and animals. They didn't work a lot of the time and if they did, it didn't last too long. Then they got it right with me and now I'm half cat. Because of that, I escaped and I found my brother again. I didn't like it there, but I like being part cat! It's fun!" Mr. Chance was intrigued.

"I see. That's very interesting."

* * *

"Yeah, it's a money making idea for sure. We could make billions off of this...Don't worry about that. All we need is the brat...You let the scientists figure that out...Alright...I meet you up there in a week and we'll further discuss it." Mr. Chance hung up the phone and left the small room. He made his way out to the entrance hall and started to make his way up the stairs. He was startled as he saw Celia standing at the top. She smiled at him.

"There you are, Mr. Chance. I was afraid you got lost." He gave her a fake smile as he continued up the stairs.

"Really? And why would you think such a thing?"

"Because guests have gotten lost before. You don't know your way around, I want to make sure you get to where you need to go." He made it to the top and stood before her.

"Is that so? Well, you are a kind hostess." He placed a hand between her ears and petted her. She snapped and bit his hand. He screamed and retracted his hand. He saw the bite broke the skin and he was slightly bleeding. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU BIT ME!"

"Don't touch me! I'm telling my brother!" She then ran off down the hall.

"Hey! Get back here!" He ran after her. He turned a corner and ran into something, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and saw Sebastian.

"Oh dear. Running in the halls? That's quite inappropriate for a guest to run the halls of the manor." Mr. Chance got back on his feet.

"That...That little..." Sebastian's observant eyes caught the bite mark on the man's hand.

"Oh my. It appears you've been bitten by the young mistress. That's rather odd. She's not one to bite very often. You must have done something to really upset her for her to want to kill you." His eyes widened at this.

"K-Kill me? What do you mean kill me?"

"She bit you and broke the skin. Her bite contains a very poisonous toxin. Rather deadly. If treated soon enough, you could live. I happen to have the skills to treat such a bite."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Help me!" Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Of course, if it is my mistress's wish for you to die, then I cannot help you. If I defied my masters' wishes, what kind of butler would I be?" Mr. Chance could feel the bite start to sting and burn.

"I've got to get out of here! I don't want to die!" He turned and made his way back down the hall. The pain started to spread up his arm. Sebastian followed behind him.

"It would be rude for you to leave before the dessert is served. Tonight, we have a strawberry cheesecake with fresh strawberries picked from our gardens. We also have fresh lemon meringue pie if you prefer something a little less sweet." The pain shot to his shoulder and his legs suddenly became weak. They completely gave out when he reached the stairs, causing him to fall down the flight. Sebastian stood over him. "Come now, sir. The master would be disappointed if you didn't receive the full Phantomhive hospitality."

"Y-You're crazy!"

"I assure you, I am not crazy. I'm simply...one hell of a butler."

* * *

"I see. You bit him because he tried to pet you." Her ears flattened.

"I think I may have poisoned him. I did it again. I'm sorry." Ciel gave her a small smile and gently stroked her head.

"It's alright, Celia. He had it coming, after all."

"Huh?"

"He has been stealing profits from the company for the past year. He also wanted to kidnap you so he could find out how to make others like you. He deserved what he got. That should teach him to mess with the Phantomhives." Celia knew there was something off about the man. Now she knew what it was, but she still felt bad.

"But...I don't want him to die. I might have killed him." Ciel knew his sister hated the thought of killing people. She hated any sort of violence or gore. He kept her as far away from it as he could.

"Don't worry. Sebastian will take care of him. He knows what to do." It made her feel better that Sebastian would handle it. She knew Sebastian could do anything.

"Well, okay! Can we have dessert now? I've been smelling Sebastian's strawberry cheesecake and I want some!" He chuckled at his adorable neko sister.

"Of course."

**So...This went on longer than intended, but I hope it's still good. There were so many changes made from the original idea. Let me know what you think of this version. No flames please.**

**Also, if you have a prompt that you would like to see, leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Sleepless Night

**I apologize for the mix up of the last chapter. I accidentally uploaded the wrong document. I am so sorry. That has only ever happened once before. This is what I get for writing this at five in the morning with no sleep. Again so sorry and hope you will like the real first chapter and this one.**

**Prompt: Celia seeks comfort from her big brother one late night.**

It was just past midnight and everyone had retired to bed. Just outside, the rain poured down like a waterfall. Thunder rolled some distance away, every now and then flashing lightning. Young Celia usually loved those stormy nights. The falling rain calmed her, the thunder sent vibrations through the manor. She usually slept through those nights, but that night was different. Instead of in the soft comfort of her bed, she was in the dark halls. Due to her cat eyes, she was able to see in the dark. She reached her destination and slowly opened the door.

"Ciel?" There was no response. She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She went around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers next to her brother. Ciel felt the bed move and opened his mismatched eyes. He looked down and saw a lump in the covers beside him. He carefully reached for the gun he kept under his pillow. Grabbing it, he quickly ripped off the covers and pointed the gun at the intruder. His eyes widened as he saw the face of his sister.

"Celia? What are you doing? I could have shot you!" He pulled the gun back and returned it to his pillow. "Why are you in my room?"

"I...I..." He finally noticed her appearance. Her ears were flattened against the top of her head and there were tears still falling from her eyes. She looked miserable.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I...had a bad dream. About what happened...It...I...I was back...in that place...They...They..." More tears fell from her eyes. That dream again. Ciel still had nightmares about that day and what happened to him. Celia also had those nightmares. They were either about the fire or the torture she went through while she was locked up in that lab. They were both traumatized by what happened to them. Celia was only four at the time. She was much too young to go through what she did. Ciel caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"It's alright, Celia. It was just a dream. Nothing like that will ever happen again. You will never go back to that place. I won't allow that to happen. Ever." Celia looked to her big brother with her teary eyes. He would protect her. He promised that he always would and he never broke promises to her. A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning surprised the young neko, causing her to duck under the covers. Ciel couldn't help but smirk. "I thought storms didn't scare you."

"They don't. I just...got surprised." She made no move to leave the comfort of the covers. Ciel smiled as he removed them from his sister's head. She looked up at him, her ears perked up. He wiped away the remaining tears from her bloodshot eyes.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" She nodded her head once. "Alright. You can stay."

"Thank you, onii-chan."

"How much longer are you going to call me that?"

"As long as I feel like, onii-chan." Ciel almost regretted letting her take Japanese. It was something she was interested in and he wanted her to be happy.

"Alright. It's late. Let's go to sleep." As Ciel laid down, Celia snuggled up against him and wrapped her arms around him. He reached up and gently scratched behind her ears. She quietly purred as she fell asleep. Ciel looked down at his sleeping little sister who was in tears just moments ago. It wasn't the first time she dreamed of that time and it certainly won't be the last. He couldn't stop her nightmares, but he could make sure she would never ever go through anything like that ever again. "You will never suffer like that again. You will always be safe from harm. I may not always be around, but I vow that no harm shall come to you. I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian prepared his master's morning tea and breakfast. He fetched the morning paper and ironed it out, making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle. He placed all he needed on the rolling tray and made his way to his master's bed chambers. He knocked a few times before entering. He left the tray beside the bed as he went to the window.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." The demon butler opened the curtains and allowed the sunlight to fill the room. Ciel blocked the light from his eyes as he sat up and stretched out his arms and back. "For breakfast there will be crepes with freshly made custard. There is a choice of strawberry or blueberry filling. Which would you prefer this morning?"

"Blueberry." Sebastian began to pour the tea when he noticed a bulge under the covers. The bugle moved and he saw a pair of cat ears appear. The demon smirked knowingly as he handed his master the tea and the newspaper.

"Bocchan, I do believe a cat has taken refuge in your bed." Ciel glared at his butler.

"She came into my room in the middle of the night seeking comfort because of the storm. Is that an issue?"

"Of course not, master. Shall I wake her?" He took a sip of his tea. Just as he thought. Earl Grey.

"No. Let her rest. She's had a long night." After finding nothing of interest in the paper and finishing his tea, Sebastian dressed him while telling him the schedule. They then quietly left the room, careful not to wake the neko girl.

"You have quite the contradictory split personality, master."

"What are you on about, Sebastian?" The butler smirked.

"The way you interact with the young mistress. You seem almost polite and caring. She is quite special to you, isn't she?" Ciel hated that about Sebastian. He would always try to get a rise out of him by using Celia. A lot of the time, it worked. Ciel was very protective about his sister and Sebastian knew that. He would always show weakness to the young girl. He showed that he cared about her. He wasn't the Earl Phantomhive with the child. He was Ciel, her big brother.

"What does it matter to you? My relationship with Celia is none of your business. And you are not to bring her up in that way ever again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" That was what he was expecting. He refused to admit that he cared about someone other than himself.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Sometime later, Celia finally awoke. She stretched out her arms, back, and tail, gently clawing at the mattress beneath her. As she relaxed, she caught wiff of a sweet aroma. She then saw a tray next to the bed with a single teacup on a saucer. She crawled across the bed to the tray and saw the teacup was filled with warm milk. She also caught a light scent of honey. She took the cup and started to drink the sweet beverage. She noticed a piece of paper under the saucer. She pulled it out and read it.

_Try not to sleep for too long. You still have your lessons with Sebastian._

_Ciel  
Your Onii-chan_

Celia smiled at the note. Her brother may try to come off as serious and mature, but inside, he was a good person and an even better brother.


	3. Neko vs Reaper

**Prompt: Celia finds out more than she should. Also, she isn't Ronald's biggest fan. Or Grell's. But Will is okay. **

Celia hated when Ciel and Sebastian would run off in the middle of the night to do the Queen's work. She hated more when Ciel told her she couldn't go with them. She wanted to see them in action. One night, she decides to follow them. She was curious about what exactly they did. She made sure to keep her distance from them. She used her cat-like stealth and agility to follow them out to town through the trees. When she ran out of trees, she used the top of buildings. Somewhere along the way, she lost track of them.

"Where did they go?" She then saw an odd flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed it. The red flash turned in to an alley. She then saw that it was a person with bright red hair, red coat, red glasses, and a red...what was the person holding? She had never seen anything like it before. It had a black handle, red body, and odd metal blades on the top. Also, she couldn't tell if the person was a man or a woman. Before she could question it any more, she saw Ciel and Sebastian enter the alley with the red person. Celia made sure to keep out of sight while still seeing what what happening.

"Well, well. If I had known it would take so little to get my sweet Bassy to chase after me, I would've done this long ago! Are you going to take me in your arms and ravish me for information?" Sebastian physically shuddered.

"I must ask you to please refrain from using such language in front of my young master."

"Ooooh! So proper of you! I just love it when you play hard to get!" Celia found the red person very odd. If he/she was able to make Sebastian uncomfortable, he/she couldn't have been good. Ciel took control of the situation.

"So, Grell Sutcliff, you're the one behind the murders of those women." Grell scoffed at the young boy.

"So quick to judge. You honestly believe a woman such as myself would take the time to murder those random women? I do have a job to do, you know." So, she's a woman?, Celia thought. That answered one of the many questions she had about this odd red person.

"Says the one who was half of Jack the Ripper." Half of Jack the Ripper? What did that mean? Celia remembered the Jack the Ripper case Ciel and Sebastian worked on months ago. Jack the Ripper was never caught. The killings just stopped and Ciel said it was all over. Celia also remembered that, around that time, her aunt Madame Red died. She never knew how and Ciel never said anything about it. Did he know something he didn't tell her?

"Hey! Who are you?" The young neko girl jumped at the voice behind her. She had been so deep in her thoughts, she didn't sense the presence behind her. She looked up and saw a man with blonde hair in a black suit with yellow-green eyes behind a pair of thick rim glasses. With him, he had some piece of machinery. It had a long black handle that attached to a weird-looking red box with wheels. She stood and backed away from the man.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ronald Knox. Grim Reaper." Grim Reaper? She had heard stories of them, but they were just stories. They didn't exist. Did they? "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm Celia Phantomhive and Grim Reapers don't exist. Even I know that." He laughed at her. Her ears flattened and she gave a confused look.

"Says the cat girl who's older brother has a demon butler!" Her ears perked up and her tail flicked back and forth. Demon butler?

"What are you talking about? We don't have a demon butler." He continued laughing.

"Whoops! Looks like the cat's out of the bag." She growled at the expression. "Oh well. My death scythe's been looking for some action."

"Death scythe?" He gestured to the weird machine.

"Yep. Remodeled it myself. It's a Ronald Knox original and it's been just dying to reap some souls. Looks like it's your lucky day, kid." Celia didn't feel lucky and for good reason. Ronald revved up his scythe and swung it at her. She jumped up and landed on the scythe. In his moment of confusion, Celia kicked him and knocked him backwards. Celia wasn't one for violence, but she knew how to defend herself. She had her Aunt Francis to thank for that. Ronald regained himself and smiled. "Well, well. Looks like this kitten has a little fight in her."

"Yeah and she doesn't want to fight!" He chuckled.

"Good. Then we're on the same page. Now, stand still!" He swung at her again and she jumped out of the way. She landed next to him and scratched the side of his face. He screamed in pain and held his face. Celia saw the chance and got his scythe away from him. It took a more effort to move it than she originally thought. He swung it around like it was nothing.

"This thing is heavy!" Ronald recovered saw the neko with his death scythe near the edge of the building.

"Hey! Be careful with that! Don't drop it!" She didn't plan on dropping the device, but then she did. If she dropped it off the edge, he couldn't use it to hurt her. All it would take was a little push, but then she gave it a little thought.

"If I give it back, are you still going to hurt me?"

"This is not negotiable! Give it back!" That was her answer. With a push, the death scythe fell from the building. Ronald saw as his beloved death scythe fell in the alley. It was smashed to pieces between his elder Reaper and the boy with his demon butler. Celia hid herself to make sure Ciel and Sebastian didn't see her. Grell saw Ronald leaning over the edge of the building.

"Ronald! What the hell are you doing breaking your death scythe?!" Ronald was furious at this point. Celia tried to get away before he snapped, but she wasn't fast enough. Ronald grabbed her and faced her.

"You little brat! Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass it is to get a new death scythe?! You are dead!" Celia struggled to get out of his grip as he pulled her to the edge.

"Let me go!" Before he could push her, he was impaled in the back of the head and fell off. Celia was almost pulled down with him, but something grabbed the back of her dress. She was then suddenly yanked back and landed in someone's arms. She looked up and saw a man with black hair and yellow-green eyes behind thin rim glasses. He held an odd staff in his hand. The man sighed.

"It's always those two causing me the most trouble. I'm afraid you're not on the To Die list tonight." The young neko was more confused than she's ever been. All she wanted was to know what her brother did! The man's staff extended down into the alley and stabbed through the ground. She held onto his neck as he jumped and slid down the staff. They landed between the boy with his demon and the two idiot Reapers on the ground on top of one another. Ciel was surprised to see the elder Reaper, but even more surprised to see his younger sister in the man's arms.

"Celia? What are you doing here?!" Her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to know what you and Sebastian always did. You leave all the time, but you never tell me anything and I get worried when you come home and one of you is hurt. So, I followed you and I saw you with that creepy red man-lady and..." Grell suddenly jumped up, knocking Ronald off of him.

"Creepy man lady! How dare you?! I happen to be a dazzling fountain of beauty! Any woman would die for my looks!" He flipped his long red hair and flaunted his looks for emphasis. Celia could only cringe at the sight.

"I wouldn't." Grell then proceeded to yell, rant, and rave at the young child. Will simply hit Grell in the head with his staff.

"That is quite enough from you. You and your partner are in enough trouble as it is and I don't intend to work overtime again because of you two." Will approached Sebastian. "Demon, I trust you will not consume this child's soul if she is returned?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare dream of it. It displease both my master and myself if I were to do such a thing. I am only interested in my master's soul." He took Celia from the Reaper.

"It would benefit you to remember those words. I don't need a demon causing me problems."

"Then I will be sure to stay out of your way. I wouldn't want to trouble divine beings such as yourself."

"Be sure you don't." Celia was even more confused. Reapers? Demons? Consuming souls? Just what was her brother and butler involved in? She suddenly felt a hand gently scratch behind her ear. Of course, it was Sebastian trying to calm her. She relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. Grell saw the display of affection and whined.

"Oh Bassy! Why don't you ever hold and caress me in such a way?! Surely you'd prefer a woman over a little runt!" Ciel had had enough.

"Enough of this. Sebastian, we're returning to the manor. Now."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian followed Ciel out of the alley.

"Now, Celia, what prompted you to..." He looked up and saw that the young girl had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Young mistress. It is time to wake up." Celia flinched as the sunlight hit her eyelids. She turned away from the light as she slowly opened her eyes. She was back at the manor in her bed. She pushed off the bed sheets and saw she was wearing her favorite nightgown. She leaned forward to stretch out her arms, back, and tail. Her ears were flat on her head as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's too early..." The butler chuckled as he gently rubbed the neko's head.

"You say that every morning, my lady." He handed her a saucer with a teacup filled with warm milk. She didn't care too much for morning tea like her brother. She accepted and allowed the fragrance fill her sensitive nostrils.

"Well, it is." Sebastian simply smiled as he continued to pet the girl's head. Once she finished her milk, he stopped. He took the saucer and placed it back on the tray.

"I shall fetch Mey-Rin to help dress you." As he began to leave, all the memories of the previous night rushed into her mind. The creepy red man, the blonde man that tried to kill her, Sebastian a demon, Grim Reapers.

"Sebastian!" The butler was startled by her outburst.

"What is it, my lady?"

"Last night! The Grim Reapers and demons! The man with red hair..." Sebastian gave the young neko a confused look.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Did you have a bad dream?" A dream? Was it a dream? It felt so real.

"Didn't you and Ciel leave again last night? You went in to town. You found the red man. Or woman. I don't know..." Sebastian went over to her and felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling ill, mistress? I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to. The young master and I did go into town last night, but you certainly weren't with us. Perhaps you're feeling anxious because of the case the master and I are working on." That was true. The case of murdered women did frighten her a bit, but is that all? Could she have possibly dreamed it all? Was it all just some messed up elaborate dream?

"Maybe. So...none of it was real? You're not really a demon that wants Ciel's soul?" Sebastian chuckled.

"You have quite the imagination, my lady. Shall I have Mey-Rin bring more milk for you?" A dream. Just a dream.

"Yes. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Of course." He gave a bow before leaving her room. He returned the rolling tray to the kitchen and fixed more warm milk. He passed it off to the maid as she left to attend to the young girl. He then went to serve Ciel his breakfast. The boy sat at the table drinking his tea as Sebastian served him.

"Well, Sebastian?" The demon smirked.

"I have done as you said, master. The mistress believes last night was nothing more than a dream."

"Good. She shouldn't have been exposed to any of that. We are to make sure that it never happens again."

"I understand, my lord." Ciel knew Sebastian enough to know that he had more to say.

"If you have something to say, just say it." He smirked again.

"To speak freely, master, why hide the truth from her? Once you finally have your revenge and I claim your soul, she'll find out. Why not tell her the truth straight away?" Ciel knew this to be true. Once his revenge was complete, his soul will be consumed and both he and Sebastian will be gone. Why not tell her?

"For her, Grim Reapers are to stay as stories that parents tell to scare their children. She doesn't need to know about beings that are more deadly than humans. As for our contract, she is too young. We both lost our parents and our peace of mind after that day. Why tell her that her brother will also be gone? It'll only be a matter of time that she'll be alone. I don't know when that will be, so why bother her with it now? She won't be able to make it through a day without the thought of her only brother getting his soul taken by a demon. The less she knows, the better." Before Sebastian could retort, the door open and Celia entered fully dressed. Ciel smiled at her.

"Good morning, Celia." She smiled at her brother.

"Morning, Ciel!" Sebastian pulled out her chair and seated her. "Thank you, Sebastian."

"Of course, my lady." He then served her breakfast.

"Ciel! I had the weirdest dream last night! It felt so real!" The boy gave a smirk.

"Really? Would you care to share it?"

"Yeah. You and Sebastian left in the middle of the night..."

**So...Even I don't know how to feel and I wrote it! What do you guys think? Leave a review. No flames, please.**

**Also, still taking prompts if there's something you want to see happen with Celia.**


	4. Coming Home Pt 1: Escape

**Prompt: Celia recalls when she first became a neko and her escape. We also learn why she hates violence so much. This one is going to be a two-shot. Possibly three.**

Celia couldn't sleep. She tried and tried, but rest eluded her. It wasn't because she took too many naps or because Ciel and Sebastian were out again. It was because she kept remembering...she couldn't not remember. She gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and left her room. She wandered the halls before she went out into the garden. It would be a few weeks before the snow would fall. The full moon was high in the sky and the night was cool and calm. There were no clouds, so she could see the stars shining bright against the dark midnight sky. She laid down in an opening in the field of wildflowers. It was peaceful. Everything was at ease, yet the young neko couldn't bring herself to rest.

"So, this is where you've gone." She looked up and saw Sebastian standing above her. She wasn't surprised by his appearance. She had heard him when he first came into the garden. She sat up and addressed him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see. At any rate, it's ill-advised for a young lady such as yourself to be out this late on your own." She knew he was right. Being outside at night all alone could be dangerous, especially considering how many enemies her brother has. Anyone could've came and tried to hurt her.

"Then...could you stay with me?" It took a lot to surprise the butler, but he could say that he was shocked by the request.

"Wouldn't you rather have the young master stay with you? You usually go to him for company, do you not?"

"Yes, but he's going to be busy tomorrow. I don't want to wake him, so can you stay? Please, Sebastian?" If her large, innocent blue eyes weren't enough, her small cat ears and slowly swishing tail sealed the deal. He gave her a gentle smile.

"As you wish, my lady." She pat the ground next to her, gesturing for him to sit down. He hesitated for a moment before he took a seat on the ground next to her. She snuggled up to him, encouraging him to pet her. He chuckled. "I don't think the young master approves of my petting you."

"Well, he's not here to tell you otherwise." He smirked. He found it amusing at how defiant the small child could be. He removed one of his gloves and proceeded to pet the neko. She lightly purred at this and Sebastian smiled.

"You are quite lucky, mistress." She was a bit surprised by this, but didn't move from her current position.

"Why?"

"To have become a hybrid of a human and the most perfect creature on Earth. It's something to be marveled." She giggled.

"You really like cats, don't you, Sebastian?"

"Quite much. I would go as far as to say I love them. Surely the most perfect creature to ever exist." She giggled again. Cats were the only things Sebastian was ever passionate about. Because of Ciel's allergies, he wasn't allowed to keep one. She somewhat felt that Sebastian liked having her around because she was part cat.

"You know, it's been two years. Two years this night." Sebastian knew of what she meant, but decided engage her conversation.

"What was, mistress?"

"The night I came back. After I escaped the lab. When you brought me home. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Is that why you can't sleep?" She nodded.

"I keep thinking about when I was back there. I still remember it..."

* * *

Celia sat in a small room with metal walls. It was bare with nothing but a small bed in the corner and a high up window. The child sat on the bed with her knees to her chest to try and keep herself warm. She wore nothing but a thin white gown and was barefoot. Her once short dark hair had grown longer and matted. The four-year-old would rather have been anywhere but there. She wanted to be back with her family, but they were gone. Her parents were killed in the fire. She assumed her brother perished as well. That was six months ago. She was now just a guinea pig for the scientists that kidnapped her. The large steel door unlocked and opened. She looked up and saw the man in the white coat followed by two bigger men in white.

"Alright, Subject 058, time for your next test." She tried to retreat before she was attacked and restrained against the bed. She thrashed and screamed all she could as she saw the doctor approach her with a needle.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"If you sit still, it wouldn't hurt as much." She still continued to get away to no avail. The two bigger men were much stronger than the little girl. The doctor held her arm and jabbed the needle in. She screamed in pain.

"NO! IT HURTS!" He pushed down on the injector and the strange green liquid entered her bloodstream. Once it was all in, he pulled the needle out and the men released her. The doctor then took out a pocket watch and waited for the chemicals to take effect. Before Celia could catch her breath from struggling, she was screaming and writhing in pain. The chemicals burned her skin. She felt like she was dying. Of all the experiments they've tested on her before, this was the most painful. She felt the most pain in her head, hands, and her lower back. It felt like something was trying to rip her open from the inside. "IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

"It'll be over soon." She continued to scream and writhe as the drug coursed through her. It felt like hours before the pain finally stopped. After that much pain, she felt almost numb. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. The doctor clicked his watch and looked at the time. "Two minutes. That's the quickest it's ever worked."

Two minutes? There was no way it was two minutes. She didn't know what this meant, but she didn't care. She was just glad the pain had stopped. The doctor approached and examined her. After the intense pain and thrashing and screaming, she had no energy or strength left to fight him off. She lay motionless on the bed as the doctor took notes on her. She wondered if anything happened this time. She didn't feel any different. At that moment, she couldn't feel anything yet. She didn't feel his usually cold and rough hands on her. Before she knew it, she had passed out.

When she finally awoke, she was in a different room. It was bigger than her regular room. It had a different bed in the corner and a large glass window on the wall. The window didn't lead to the outside. She knew where she was. It was the observation room. Whenever one of the experiments worked, she was moved to that room for observation and tests. She would be there until the effects wore off, which was usually a maximum of three or four weeks. Taking a quick glance at herself, she didn't see anything that much different, but she knew something was different. Otherwise, she wouldn't be there.

She sat up and stretched out her arms, back, and tail. Wait...tail? She looked back and saw that she did indeed have a long black cat tail. She then felt something light on her head. She reached up and brushed her hands over two small, sensitive cat ears. This was new. The experiments usually didn't work that well. At most, she would gain some habits of animals. She never actually had any physical attributes of the animals. This time, they were experimenting with cats. How long would this one last?

Almost six months later, Celia was still part cat. Their scientists actually did something right with their work. They managed to successfully blend human and cat DNA. They were happy and proud of themselves. Celia, on the other hand, didn't care. She just wanted to get out of that place. She hated the observation room. The doctors were always watching her and she never knew when it was day or night. The only good thing was she didn't have to get any more needles stabbed into her. She wanted more than anything just to be free. Anywhere would've been better than that place. The large door unlocked and opened, pulling the cat girl from her thoughts. The head doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Subject 058, you've been a very promising and successful project for us. At this rate, we'll change science as we know it." She said nothing. If she said the wrong thing, she would sure be punished. Her tail wrapped around her, as if it would protect her. "Time for another test. This one involves going outside."

"O-Outside?" This surprised her. She never thought that they would ever allow her outside. Since she'd been there, she hadn't once been allowed even a glimpse of the outside world.

"Yes. It's to test your instincts and reactions during cold weather. You're going to be heavily watched, so no trying to escape. Since we've got the formula corrected, we could easily create another one of you and lose nothing if you got yourself killed." She flinched at his words. In the past, she did give them a trouble when trying to inject her with their experiments, but they never tried to kill her. Would they really do it if she tried anything? At this point, even death was better than staying at that place any longer.

"O-Okay."

"Good girl. Let's go." She stood from her bed and followed him out of the room. He kept her in front of him to keep an eye on her. She walked down the familiar hall to the elevator she was never allowed in. Ever since first seeing it, she wondered how high up she was. She couldn't tell from the small, high up window in her regular room. When they entered, there were six button on the wall. Six buttons, six floors. Which one was she on? He pressed the button with the number one on it. She counted each floor they passed, including the one they started on and counted six. She was kept on the very top floor.

When the door opened, the doctor led her down an unfamiliar hall that led to a pair of double doors. This was it. She was finally going outside after a year of being confined. She felt excited about going out, but a bit nervous about how she was either going to escape or die trying. Either was better than that horrible place. The doors opened and she was met with a cool breeze. It was chilled, but not cold. The fresh air felt nice. She then looked around. She was unconscious when she was first brought there, so she never knew what the facility looked like on the outside. The building was tall, but not as big as she thought it would be. Most of the windows were boarded up or broken. Around the building stood a continuous brick wall at least ten feet tall. There were men on top of the wall holding guns. On the other side of the wall was nothing but tall trees. A secret facility in the middle of the forest.

"Now, we're only out here for three hours. Don't make our waste us time. And if you behave, maybe I'll let you out again over the summer." She had no intention of staying that long. As soon as her feet met the cold grass, she made a break for the wall. "Hey!"

She paid him no mind. She hated him. She hated all of them. All they ever did was hurt her. She wanted to be free of them any way she could. "Stop her!"

She heard stomping behind her. She looked and saw more men in black chasing after her. She tried to run faster, but one caught her by her wrist. When he grabbed her, her instincts kicked in. She turned and clawed his face. This caused him to release her, but the other men caught up and surrounded her. After that, Celia was no longer in control of herself. Her eyes glowed green and her irises became thin slits. Her teeth sharpened and her claws came out. Celia only remembered the screams of men and the flashes of red before she regained herself. As she returned to normal, she gasped in horror as she was surrounded by dead bodies. She looked down and saw that she had blood on her hands and bare feet and her once white dress was stained red. Tears came to her eyes.

"What...What did...I do?" She then heard coughing. Someone was still alive. She looked around and found the doctor that had brought her out. He looked up at her and smiled and laughed.

"We...did it. You're...*cough cough*...the killing machine...we hoped for." Her eyes widened in horror. They wanted this? They wanted to turn her into this?

"No. I...didn't..." He laughed and coughed again.

"You're...stronger than we thought. With some training...and conditioning...*cough cough cough*...you'll be ready. The perfect...*cough*...monster." Monster? She was...a monster? She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She didn't want to hurt people and now she killed so many. She shook her head in disbelief and ran for the gate. There was no one to stop her. She killed them all. She ran and never looked back. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, but she had to get away from there.

After a while, she stopped. She didn't know how long she had been running, but she was getting tired. She was still in the forest. She was far deep enough where no one would find her. Not that anyone would be looking for her. Her family was gone and she brutally murdered everyone at the lab. She was alone. She sat down under a tree to rest. When she settled a bit, the smell of blood overwhelmed her sensitive nose. It was a reminder of the terrible act she committed, causing her to break down and cry. She vowed that she would never hurt anyone life that ever again.

"My, my, aren't you a sight?" She lifted her head at the voice. She looked around and noticed a shadow among the trees. With her cat eyes, she could make out the figure of a tall man. Was he another man from the lab? Did she not kill him? She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to go back. She stood up and hid behind the tree.

"Please. Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I don't want to go back!"

"Go back?" She suddenly heard the man's voice behind her. She quickly turned and was met with a pair of red eyes. On instinct, she clawed at his face and instantly regretted it.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't hurt me! Don't take me back there!" She covered her blood-stained face and fell to her knees as she cried. The man said nothing for a moment, which only worried her more.

"What an interesting young girl you are. You're covered from head to toe with other people's blood, scratched me, and you're asking me not to hurt you? What a quaint notion." She pulled her face from her hands and looked up at the man. She saw he had red eyes with long black hair and wore a black trench coat. He didn't look like the other men from the lab. That didn't keep her from fearing the man.

"Who...Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" He gave a small bow.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I have no intention of harming you. I simply carrying out a task given to me by my master." He didn't seem to be a threat, but she couldn't be sure of that.

"Your master? What are you?" He smirked.

"I might ask you the same. I have to say, this is my first time meeting anyone with cat features. Are they real?" Her ears flattened on her head.

"Yes, they are." After a moment of silence, she felt a gentle hand on her head. The man had started rubbing and caressing her head. She was tempted to slap his hand away, but she couldn't deny the calming sensation. His hand was gentle and caring. She was surprised by the purring sound she was making. She was more cat-like than she thought. The scientists never tested this. The man smiled.

"How lovely. You even purr like a cat." At his words, she finally pulled away from his hand. She could see the faint evidence of blood on his black gloves. This saddened her once again, but she refused to cry again.

"You said your master told you to do something. Why are you out here?" He simply smiled.

"I've been sent to find my master's young sister. He's been very keen on finding her for almost a year now, but there has been no trace of her. He simply refuses to think her deceased unless he sees her lifeless body." Celia didn't like the way he phrased it. She had seen her share of lifeless bodies for a lifetime. "I've been sent to investigate a secret facility that was said to be in these woods. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah. I live there. Or...use to. Everyone's..." She couldn't finish her sentence and Sebastian didn't need her to.

"So, that would explain the blood. And you do seem to be the same age as my master's sister. Perhaps you are the one I've been sent to find?" She would love to believe that, but she knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She saw her family die in the fire. She had no one left. Her ears flattened and she hung her head.

"No, I'm not. My brother is gone. So are my parents. I'm...alone now." Sebastian examined the sad girl for a moment.

"Is that so? Well, if you don't mind me asking, who are you then?" She looked up at him again.

"What?"

"Well, I do believe I have told you my name. It's common courtesy that you should tell me your name as well." Her name? Her name hadn't been used in so long. She had been Subject 058. Deep down, she knew her name. She knew who she really was. She wasn't just a test subject. She was a person.

"Celia. My name is Celia Phantomhive."

* * *

Sebastian noticed that the young girl had finally fallen asleep. He had remembered that day as well. He missed the blood shed, but he found the child and brought her home. He gently picked up the child and carried her inside. He went to bring her back to her room, but had a better idea. She would sleep better with her big brother. He took his young mistress to his young master's room and tucked her in with him. She involuntarily snuggled up to him and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

**Next part will continue on with her background story. Hope you guys are actually enjoying this!**


	5. Coming Home Pt 2: Return

**Prompt: Continuation of Celia's back story. Ciel is looking for his lost little sister.**

Ciel sat in his office looking through some file papers. His loyal butler Sebastian served his tea and cake. Ciel was searching for his younger sister, Celia Phantomhive. When he went to see his parents' graves, he saw she wasn't with them. Her body was never recovered from the ruins of the manor. Ciel felt that meant she was still alive and he intended to find her.

"For the past year, there have been large orders of chemical components and animals sent out to this area in the forest. That area is nothing but forest, so why send shipments that far outside of the city?" Sebastian thought on his young master's inquiry.

"Perhaps that area's not as remote as it seems."

"Exactly. I want you to go there and find out where those shipments are being sent. I want your full report on your findings. Do you understand?"

"Of course, master. I will see to it immediately."

"Be sure that you do." Ciel didn't know what to expect from this mission. After a year of her disappearance, there was barely any hope that Celia could still be alive. She was so young, much younger than him. She couldn't possibly survive on her own. If she was alive, he could only hope that she didn't end up in the same situation he did. So was so young and fragile. She wouldn't be able to bare it. Sebastian smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, master, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with finding your young sister, would it?" Ciel glared daggers at the demon. He didn't appreciate the older man trying to poke at his weak points. He didn't want to be underestimated.

"This is nothing more than an errand for the queen. The chemicals that are being shipped are dangerous and she doesn't know who's ordering them. Her majesty worries dangerous experiments are being performed on the animals. If that is the case, she wants to put an end to it. This is just another job and nothing more. And I don't appreciate my motives being questioned by the likes of you." Sebastian smirked as he gave a small bow.

"I apologize, master. I shall carry out your orders accordingly." He then turned and left. Ciel leaned back in his chair and sighed. He couldn't possibly expect to find his sister with this. It was just chemicals and animals. If anything, it would be nothing more than illegal experimental testing. It had nothing to do with Celia.

* * *

"Celia. My name is Celia Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked.

"I see. I do believe you've helped me solve two mysteries today." The young cat girl was confused.

"What?"

"I have discovered the nature of the secret facility and I've located my master's sister. You've been of much help today. Perhaps I'll be able to return early to prepare dinner after all." This confused Celia even more.

"I don't get it. What are you talking about? I told you my family is gone and that means my brother too."

"On the contrary, the young master survived the fire that destroyed the Phantomhive manor. He has returned and the manor has been restored to it's former glory. The young earl has been searching for you since his return. It will please him to have you return as well." Celia couldn't believe her ears. Her brother was alive?

"Ciel...He's..." A light breeze flew by, causing Celia to shiver. She was reminded that she was still barefoot and had nothing to protect her from the cold. She then felt something cover her head and drape over her. She looked up and saw that Sebastian had removed his trench coat and covered her with it.

"It would be a great inconvenience if you were to become ill from the weather. I'm sure my master would rather have you return healthy." She lifted the coat a little to flatten her ears and adjust her tail, then pulled it around herself. It was still warm and it comforted her.

"Thank you." She snuggled herself into the over-sized coat. She wasn't concerned about the blood that stuck to her clothes and body. She wasn't thinking about the men she brutally murdered. She wasn't thinking about how they used and abused her over the past year. None of that mattered anymore. Her brother was still alive. She still had a family. She was suddenly lifted into a pair of strong, warm arms. She looked up and saw Sebastian's gentle face.

"I do believe we've stood out in the cold long enough, my lady. Shall we go?" Without waiting for a response, he started walking. This was it. Celia was returning home. Things would finally be better. She rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Little did she know, Sebastian was heading back towards the lab. Ciel gave him an order to report his findings on the facility. If it were a lab, there would be files of all of the experiments performed. Using his inhuman speed, he arrived at the lab minutes later. Surprisingly, he managed not to wake Celia. Entering the gate, Sebastian was surprised at the sight. It was an all out massacre. There were dead bodies, dismembered parts, and blood everywhere. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and smirked.

"My, my. What a destructive little creature you are." He entered the facility and started his search. He found all he needed in a matter of minutes. Gathering all of the important files, he left. He made it back to town and found the carriage he took. He felt he might have needed it and he was right. He placed the sleeping child inside and they made their way to the manor.

When Celia awoke, she felt movement under her. She then saw that she was in a carriage. How did she get there? She then remembered the events of that day. Going outside of the lab, losing her senses, the bloodshed and murder, the mystery man. That's right. A butler, her brother's butler. He was alive and he was looking for her. The butler, Sebastian, was taking her back home. The carriage suddenly stopped. She looked out to see what was going on. She then saw the manor. It was there. It looked like fire never destroyed it. Did Ciel do that? Did he purposely have it rebuilt that way? Sebastian came to the carriage and opened the door, holding his hand out to her.

"My lady." She took his hand and climbed out, clenching his trench coat that she still had.

"Thank you." She suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't the same as when Ciel last saw her. She had cat ears and a tail. She was a deadly experiment. Remembering the doctor's last words to her, she was a killing machine. "The perfect monster." She didn't want it to be true, but it was. What if she hurt Ciel? What if he disowned her as a Phantomhive? What if he hated her?

"Is there something wrong, mistress?" His voice brought her from her thoughts and she realized that they were standing at the front door. This was really happening. There was no turning back now.

"N-No." He didn't push that matter as he opened the door and escorted her inside. The interior was exactly how she remembered it. The large open main room and tall stairs. She remembered playing in that area with Ciel and her cousin Elizabeth. Since she was only four when the fire happened, there wasn't a lot she could really remember of her past life, but she cherished what she did. She was sad that she wouldn't know anything of her parents, but she had Ciel. Maybe he could tell her about them.

"Mr. Sebastian! Y-You've returned early!" Celia was startled by the new voice. She then saw a woman in a maid's outfit with pinkish-red hair and large, round glasses. She suddenly felt nervous and stood behind Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin. I was just about to call for you. I have a task for you." The maid, Mey-Rin, saw the small child behind the butler.

"Who is that?" He stepped aside and revealed the hiding girl.

"This is Celia Phantomhive." Celia couldn't see it, but Mey-Rin's eyes widened.

"Ph-Phantomhive?! You mean...the young master's lost sister?!"

"Precisely, and she is in no condition to see the master just yet. Please bathe her and make her presentable. I believe you know where the young mistress's bedroom is. I must report to the young master and start on the dinner preparations, so please show her the Phantomhive hospitality and make sure she is comfortable."

"O-Of course!"

"When you are finished, bring her to the master's study. I'm sure he'll wish to see her as soon as possible. And do be careful. We don't need a repeat of last time." With that, he headed up to Ciel's office. Mey-Rin bowed to the young girl.

"Young mistress, I am Mey-Rin and I am the maid of the Phantomhive household. I shall escort you to the bath." When Mey-Rin lifted her head, Celia didn't know how to respond, so she simply nodded. Mey-Rin led her up the stairs to her old bedroom. She was surprised that it was exactly the same as it was back then. Every detail was the same from the wall paint to the bed sheets. It's like she never left. Did Ciel do this in case she ever came back home? She followed the maid to the bathroom. "Please wait here while I fetch the water for your bath, mistress."

"Okay." She bowed and left the room. Celia looked around the familiar bathroom. While examining the room, her eyes fell on the mirror. She jumped in surprise at her own appearance. Her young face was painted lightly with blood from the massacred doctors and guards, her innocent blue eyes were tired with bags under them. How long had it been since she looked at herself in a mirror? She pulled off the trench coat, freeing her ears and tail. She always thought that cats were adorable and cuddly. She looked terrifying and threatening. How were Sebastian and Mey-Rin not afraid of her? How could they not saw anything about her appearance?

"I've returned, young mis..." Mey-Rin gasped as she saw her. Celia's ears flattened in sadness and fear.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I'm scary. It's..." Mey-Rin put down the bucket of hot water and rushed to her side as she saw tears forming.

"Oh! No, no, mistress! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you! I don't think you're scary, no I don't!" Celia was surprised by this. She scared herself. How did she not scare the maid?

"Y-You don't think...I'm scary? Or weird?"

"Of course not, mistress! I...I was just surprised by your...uh...ears...and tail." This confused her as well. Yes, she should be surprised by the ears and tail, but why not the blood?

"But..."

"Young mistress, if I may speak freely, I'm not sure what happened, but I can assume it was quite bad. Whatever it was, I'm sure you weren't at fault. All of us here don't have the happiest stories, but the Phantomhive manor have given us a much better life, it has. Since this was your home before and it is again, you'll be happy. The young master and Mr. Sebastian helped us and I know you'll have the same luck or even better since you are the master's sister. Please, don't be expected to be judged in your own home. Not by us staff and certainly not by the young master." Celia was surprised by this. She was so kind and she accepted her so easily. She gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Mey-Rin. That makes me happy." The maid returned her smile.

"If I couldn't accept and cheer up my mistress, what kind of Phantomhive maid would I be?" Celia felt comfortable with Mey-Rin. She allowed her to help bathe her, something she hasn't been comfortable with in a year. She was able to scrub off all of the almost dried blood. Getting it out of her hair and tail was the difficult part. While she bathed, Mey-Rin told her about the other servants Bard and Finny. She was surprised and happy to hear that Tanaka was still there. She worried about him, but hearing he was well made her happier.

After she was finally clean, Mey-Rin helped her dry off. Celia saw the bloody mess left in the tub and offered to help Mey-Rin clean it. The maid brushed it off, saying if she needed help she would ask Finny. He owed her a favor for something. Mey-Rin threw out the blood stained dress Celia was wearing and opted for one of the fancier dresses in the wardrobe. Celia wondered where the clothes had come from. All of her dresses were destroyed in the fire. Maybe Elizabeth helped pick them out. Looking through the dresses, she picked out a navy blue floor length dress with long layered sleeves. She also picked out a pair of black buckle shoes. It would feel weird to wear shoes again, she thought but put them on anyway.

"You look very lovely, my lady." Celia felt a bit of discomfort.

"Yeah, but my tail feels weird under all these layers. I don't like it." Mey-Rin grew nervous.

"O-Oh! Maybe...Maybe we could cut out a hole in the back! You could put your tail through it!" Celia didn't want to ruin such a pretty dress, but her tail was irritating her. It was going to be difficult for her to wear regular clothes again.

"Mmmm...Fine." Before either one of them moved, the door suddenly slammed open. Celia and Mey-Rin both jumped in shock. Celia's eyes widened. At the door, she saw a face she never thought she'd see again. Her brother, Ciel Phantomhive, was standing in the doorway with the same shocked expression, Sebastian right behind him.

"Celia..." Her eyes teared up as she ran and hugged him.

"Ciel!" He hugged her tightly.

"Thank God you're alright." Sebastian fought the urge to snicker at the remark. Ciel didn't pay the butler no mind. All he cared about was his little sister who was still alive. Celia looked up to her brother and noticed the black patch covering his right eye.

"Y-Your eye..." He shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry about that. Sebastian informed me of what happened to you. You went through far worse than I did. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Did he blame himself? Why?

"It wasn't you, Ciel, and I don't care about that anymore. I have my brother again." He gave her a weak smile.

"And I my sister."

**This is going to be a three-shot. There's one last thing I need to do...**


End file.
